


The Sweet Taste Of Revenge

by loveisgravity



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, F/F, Revenge, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity
Summary: Waverly and Nicole are tired of Wynonna constantly interrupting them.  They decide to take matters into their own hands.





	The Sweet Taste Of Revenge

The Sweet Taste Of Revenge 

Wynonna walked into the homestead and shirked off her heavy winter jacket. The dusk of evening slowly descended outside, despite the fact it was only 4pm. 

Canada winters suck, she thought grumpily. 

“Hey, Babygirl! Where are you?” She spoke out to the empty living room. The whole first floor appeared to be dark. She stripped off her gun belt and tossed it on the nearby table. She knew it would piss off Haughtpants to no end, if she saw her gun lying around unsecured.

Wynonna chuckled to herself. Annoying the uptight officer was a favorite pastime of hers. She was planning out a few puns she could use in response to the inevitable shit she’d catch from Nicole when she heard a muffled commotion upstairs. 

Wynonna had expected to find Waverly and Nicole here when she got home, but the empty first floor and sounds coming from upstairs told her it was time to get her cockblock on. 

Wynonna walked into the kitchen and grabbed the large Bluetooth speaker on top of the refrigerator. She had been saving this particular sex repellant for a while now. It had come to her while sitting at the bar in Shorty’s, when a local asswipe thought he’d ruin everyone’s evening by demonstrating his poor taste in music.

She quickly flipped through the music on her phone for that particular artist and got the speaker ready.

Quietly, Wynonna slipped up the stairs and perched outside her sister’s bedroom listening to make sure her earlier assumption was correct.

 

Inside the bedroom, Nicole and Waverly were indeed starting to get it on...

Both women were still clothed, but were wrapped around each other on top of Waverly’s bed. Nicole sat up on the bed with Waverly straddling her lap. She gave Waverly her knowing half smile as she slowly lifted the shirt from Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly assisted by raising her arms in the air and grabbing the shirt as Nicole’s hands found their way back to her bra covered breasts. 

“God, I could spend hours here.” Nicole murmured from between Waverly’s breasts.

“Well, we don’t have hours. Wy said she’d be here for dinner, so I’m guessing we only have about an hour.” Said Waverly, cupping the back of Nicole’s head and threading her fingers through the soft, red hair. 

“Plenty of time.” Nicole said, pulling down the bra to expose a nipple. 

Waverly arched her back, pressing her breast harder into Nicole’s mouth, and groaned.

Both women jumped when they heard Wynonna’s voice intrude into the room.

“Nope! You’re out of time, Haughtlips.” Wynonna shouted out. 

“Shit” exclaimed Waverly. “Wynonna, go away!” She yelled over her shoulder, then looked down at Nicole as the other woman’s surprised expression quickly morphed into an annoyed one.

“Please, just give us fifteen minutes.” Nicole shouted back and winked at Waverly, who smiled down at her.

“No can do. I’m hungry and need company.” Wynonna said. “Out.”

When there was no response from the lovers in the bedroom, Wynonna grinned maliciously. She was hoping they would try to ignore her. This gave her the perfect opportunity to unleash her secret weapon.

“Fine, you can try to ignore me, but you can’t ignore this.” Wynonna hit play on her phone and at full blast from the wireless speaker came the whiney start of a Kenny G song. “Nobody can have sex listening to oboe.”

Waverly’s voice cut through the music, “I think he plays the saxophone.”

“Whatever, it still sucks.” Wynonna yelled back.

Inside the room, Nicole planted a soft kiss to Waverly’s lips trying to get restarted, but the music filled the room like a fart in a car. 

Fuck. Wynonna was right, it was a complete mood killer.

“I really hate you.” Nicole shouted at the door.

“I love you, too. Now get your preferably clothed asses down here so we can have dinner.” 

 

Nicole and Waverly grumbled as they got off the bed and straightened themselves up. 

This was happening more and more these days. Wynonna seemed to take pleasure in finding new and inventive ways to interrupt the couple. Like the time she heard them in the shower and proceeded to flush the downstairs toilet until they got out.

At first, Nicole and Waverly figured that this was just how Wynonna was processing the loss of Alice, but lately it was becoming outright infuriating. They couldn’t even catch a break at Nicole’s house. 

The last time they ended up there, Wynonna drove over and honked the horn until a livid Waverly stormed out of the house with nothing but a blanket wrapped around her and fire in her eyes. The stream of expletives coming from her mouth tore a hole right through the ozone layer, and Wynonna was so terrified she locked herself in the car until Waverly smacked her driver’s side window and stomped back in the house.

Needless to say, Nicole and Waverly were over it. As Waverly pulled her shirt back on, she decided that it was time to start fighting fire with fire. She clenched her jaw and took Nicole’s hand leading her out of the room. 

Nobody fights dirty like a sister. 

Downstairs, Wynonna was waiting for them at the kitchen table. Her feet were propped up and she was leaning back in the chair. She wore a wide, Cheshire Cat grin. 

When Waverly walked into the kitchen, she looked at her sister and scowled. 

“You’re an ass.” Waverly said, pulling Nicole behind her. Waverly let go of Nicole’s hand to open the oven door and check on the casserole. 

Nicole faced Wynonna and tried to keep her expression neutral. She knew that Waverly was pissed and all she needed to do was sit back and let the sisters have it out. As much as Nicole was annoyed, Waverly owned this fight. A smirk grew across her face as she wondered what Waverly had up her sleeve for revenge. 

Nicole grabbed three plates from the cupboard and smacked Wynonna’s feet off the table, handing her the plates. 

“What?” Said Wynonna. “Is it too much to ask to have a sex free evening with my baby sister and her girlfriend?” 

Waverly gave her a withering glare as she pulled the casserole from the oven.

“You don’t see me getting all up on Dolls when we’re all together.” Wynonna continued.

“That’s only because you’re at work.” Waverly said, placing the dish on the table where Nicole had just set a hot pad. 

“Ok, I’m sorry I interrupted.” Wynonna held up her hands. “Now, can we eat? I’m starving.”

 

Dinner passed with a more amicable conversation, but Nicole still felt the undercurrent of tension between the two sisters. It seemed like they were playing a game of hot potato with a live hand grenade. An explosion was inevitable.

After dinner, Waverly gave Wynonna a challenging look when she insisted that Wy clean up the dishes. Waverly took Nicole’s hand again and led her back into the living room.

“We’ll be waiting for you in here.” Waverly said over her shoulder.

“Sure thing, Babygirl, don’t start the show without me.” Said Wynonna, with her hands in the sink.

“No promises.” Waverly called back.

When they got to the couch, Waverly pushed her girlfriend down onto the cushions and then climbed on top of her.

“Waves?” Nicole started, but was cut off by a hard kiss. 

Waverly cupped Nicole’s face and ground her hips down into Nicole’s lap. 

“What are you doing?” Nicole asked quietly, when she pulled back from the kiss.

“Pay back” was Waverly’s firm answer. “Do you trust me?” She asked.

“Of course” Nicole said, sheepishly, not sure where this was leading.

“If we don’t stand up to her, this will only continue. It’s time for a little revenge.” Waverly smirked at her girlfriend.

“What do I need to do?” Asked Nicole.

“Nothing, baby. Just sit back and enjoy.” Waverly said with a wink.

 

When Wynonna finally walked into the living room, she was carrying a bowl of popcorn and saw Waverly sitting on top of a stretched out Nicole. Nicole was propped up on the end of the couch, her hands on Waverly’s hips. Waverly was leaning over and kissing her.

“Gross dude. I thought I already took care of this.” She said as she walked around the couch, tossing a kernel in her mouth. “Don’t make me pull out Kenny G again.”

When Waverly didn’t respond, she glanced over at them and noticed the very deliberate grind of Waverly’s hips into Nicole’s pelvis. 

“Come on!” Wynonna yelled, slumping down into the lounger next to the couch. “Not in front of my popcorn.” 

Waverly’s hips only moved deeper, and she sat up arching her back. 

“I’m serious. Knock it off and turn on the TV.” Wynonna growled. 

Waverly moaned loudly, running her hands over Nicole’s breasts. Nicole’s face turned beet red, but she continued to play along. 

Wynonna blew a loud raspberry at her sister. “You think this is going to drive me away, Babygirl? I’ve seen worse on the streets in Greece.”

Waverly unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. Her pants opened up and created a gap behind her, showing off her underwear. 

“Nice panties.” Wynonna called out, and started tossing popcorn at her sister. One piece fell directly into the gap. “Booya! Three points for me.” She yelled, holding up her arms in triumph. 

Waverly sat up and began pushing her pants down her hips.

Nicole watched in shock. “What are you doing?” She asked in a whisper.

“Well, I have popcorn down my pants.” Waverly said, unapologetically. She grabbed her panties and pushed both pieces of clothing down her hips at the same time. 

Wynonna kept watching; she sure as hell wasn’t going to be the first to flinch. This was a test of wills between the sisters. 

“Whatever,” Wynonna said. “Free porn for me.” 

Waverly flashed her a fierce look over her shoulder. She grabbed both of Nicole’s hands and placed them on her breasts, as she continued to roll her hips on Nicole’s middle. 

“Should I take off your shirt?” Nicole asked loud enough for Wynonna to hear. Waverly nodded and raised her hands in the air. 

Nicole lifted the shirt from Waverly and tossed it on the floor behind her. Before she even had a chance to ask if it was ok to resume touching Waverly’s breasts, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hands and placed them firmly back on top of her bra. 

Nicole groaned and sat up to start kissing Waverly’s chest. 

“Oh no, Haughshot.” Wynonna shook her head. “This is between Waverly and I. No help from the peanut gallery.” 

Nicole looked deep into Waverly’s eyes before placing her hand on the clasp of the bra and waited for permission. Waverly smirked and nodded her head.

Wynonna groaned and rolled her eyes, as Nicole popped the clasp open with a snap of her fingers and pulled the bra from Waverly’s shoulders. 

“Ok, I get the point. No more interruptus. Now will you put your clothes back on so we can watch our show.” Wynonna whined. 

“I thought you already were watching the show.” Waverly said, rolling her head back as Nicole resumed touching her bare breasts. 

“Very funny.” Wynonna said, tossing more popcorn at Waverly. 

Just then Waverly climbed off the couch, still facing Nicole, her pants hanging open down on her hips. 

“How much more are you willing to see?” asked Waverly, pushing her pants and underwear all the way down. 

Wynonna opened her mouth to respond when Waverly turned around to face her completely naked. 

“Whoa. Someone’s been landscaping.” She said.

“It’s time for you to leave before the real show starts.” Said Waverly, placing her hands on her hips.

“Is that a heart?” Wynonna asked, squinting at Waverly’s crotch. 

“Go!” Yelled Waverly, pointing at the door.

Wynonna stood and looked over at Nicole, who was hiding her face in her hands.

“So Haughtsauce, what shape is your bush?” 

Wynonna grabbed her jacket and gun belt, and opened the front door.

Nicole called out, “a rainbow.”

Wynonna raised her hand over her head and flipped them both the bird before slamming the door shut behind her.

Waverly turned to Nicole. “Really? I thought it was supposed to be a unicorn.”


End file.
